Rezlo
"As long as I have enough faith in myself to carry on, then there's really no point in ever giving up." - Rezlo The main protagonist, Mark Dacan Gowens was born to Celia and Rickey Gowens in January 2, 1997. At the age of 19, he lost his life by protecting a mother and her child from gun fire. He was reincarnated into the pure undead race in Exsora. Soon after, he renamed himself to Marcus Dacan Rezlo. He's currently the leader of his group of adventurers (famously known as the pioneers). Personality During his past life on modern earth, Marcus has always shown a lack of motivation and the tendency to give up. He despises pain, has social anxiety, and has low self-esteem. He was very depressed, seeing no future in himself which led to the idea of suicide. Despite all of Mark's negativity, he holds a strong compassion for people other than himself. He encountered a bank robbery where he sacrificed his life to protect a mother and her child by cradling them from the robber's gunfire. Even through Mark's last moments, he still shows concern for their well-being. After reincarnating, Mark renamed himself Marcus. He was traumatized after realizing he has become a skeleton, giant monsters, and the darkness of Auphnite. After constant running and hiding, he forced himself to accept that he must grow stronger and more courageous to survive. After doing so, Marcus has attained his clear mind and started to rapidly adjust to the new world. After evolving into a Flesher, Marcus struggled to keep his morals because his instincts were to kill and eat any living being he encounters. After weeks of isolation and steady progress of compatibility with society, he finally reached a tolerable state for interacting with others. Even during his craving moments, he will stop at nothing to separate himself or even commit to self harm before attacking innocent people. Now as a Revenant, he has become much more devoted, reliable and just as his past life, he continues to show compassion for others. Although, he's still slightly anxious to confront females. During Kill Instinct, Marcus becomes cold and merciless and will use evil methods to take his opponent's life. He vows to never use Kill Instinct unless the situation is dire enough to where many lives are at stake. Powers and Abilities Powers Revenant Physiology: 'Rezlo's current and final evolution state. A 'revenant' is a type of species under the undead race. Unlike his previous Flesher form, Rezlo is still an reanimated corpse but with some life attributes such as pain, use of full senses, oxygen dependence, etc. However, this new physiology grants Rezlo the capability for utilizing magic properly and a large increase in mental and physical prowess. * '''Supernatural Condition (Type-II): '''All of Rezlo's bodily functions are greatly enhanced to the point of being supernatural, making him superior than most beings. He has extremely acute senses, allowing him to smell poison from a drink or hear a trained assassin's breathing through a wall. With raw strength, he has shown lifting a Mammoth King which was estimated to be about 10 tons. Rezlo has vast amounts of stamina, allowing him to sprint across hundreds of miles before tiring out. He can almost keep up with a pack of Jetti, who are the fastest beings in Exsora, running at mach speeds. From his intelligence, Marcus is able to comprehend complex patterns of magic and even outsmart highly experienced tacticians. * '''Semi-Immortality: '''Due to being as a reanimated corpse, Rezlo is unable to ever age and as a result, he stays young forever or at least never suffer the ravages of aging. * '''Kill Instinct: '''Rezlo possesses the capability that enables him to be the "ultimate killing machine". He has instincts to kill by any means and in the most effective ways possible, use anything at hand to do so and have no mental issues or moral dilemmas. In this state, Rezlo's agility, perception, endurance, intelligence, and strength, and speed are greatly enhanced but it comes with a price. Rezlo cannot leave this state until he completely kills his target. Unlike Kill Instinct in his Flesher form, Rezlo maintains his consciousness. * '''Limb Reattachment: '''Rezlo is capable of reattaching his limbs after separation. If the limb is completely destroyed, than Rezlo has to wait for a new limb to regenerate which could take months depending on his flesh consumption. * '''Flesh Empowerment: '''Rezlo rapidly gains strength, energy, a clearer consciousness and can accelerate his ability to regenerate wounds by eating living flesh. Through rigorous training and endurance, Rezlo has formed a higher resistance to his natural instinct to crave flesh. However, going for a extended amount of time without consuming flesh drives Rezlo into insanity and will avert to his feral mind. He usually hunts large animals throughout the woods to fulfill his appetite. Rezlo can also eat normal food to help sate his hunger but it will not satisfy him. * '''Infectious Bite: '''Rezlo's saliva contains a extremely lethal virus that will at first slowly incapacitate his victim by paralyzing them which would take around 30 seconds for a normal human. Soon after, the virus will start shutting down the immune system and kill cells causing unconsciousness. Muscle will deteriorate and organs start to malfunction which would lead to death in about 8 hours. The virus will start to take control of the brain and reanimate the body to find and consume living flesh to operate. During this phase, The deceased victim has joined the lesser undead race, becoming a flesher. Rezlo caused a grave accident by almost destroying a village with a horde of fleshers he created and ever since that day, he avoids using his saliva when biting. '''Darkness Manipulation: '''Rezlo is one of the selective few to harness elemental magic. Due to the fact of constantly connecting complex patterns and focus in the mind to perform spells, Rezlo is able to attune to it with his newfound intellect from evolving into Revenant. Darkness is the obstruction of light and bears two forms: energy and matter. If used correctly and efficiently, manipulating darkness can cause devastating effects. Through long time of experience, Rezlo has acquired multiple spells, techniques, and skills that can be used properly without restrain, although he knows there's still much to learn. * '''Darkness Mimicry: '''Rezlo is able to transform parts of his body or his whole body into dark matter or dark energy. It takes vast amounts of concentration, experience, and overall talent to properly transform parts of his body into darkness because he needs to take his organs, bones, muscles, etc. into consideration when applying this spell. If not done correctly, Rezlo can easily lose limbs or his whole body which would result in instant death. Their are two types of mimicry Rezlo can use: dark matter and dark energy. When mimicking dark energy, his body part(s) become intangible allowing an increase of speed, evasiveness, maneuverability and flight. When mimicking dark matter, his body part(s) become hardened for enhanced defense and striking and can be freely shape-shifted like larger arms, legs, etc. * '''Dark Matter Manipulation: '''Rezlo can create, shape and manipulate Dark Matter, type of matter distinct from baryonic matter(ordinary matter such as protons and neutrons), neutrinos and dark energy. The name refers to the fact that it does not emit or interact with electromagnetic radiation, such as light, and is thus invisible to the entire electromagnetic spectrum. Dark matter is extremely dense and elastic, causing destructive damage from any range. Rezlo mainly uses dark matter in close combat or defense. * '''Dark Energy Manipulation: '''Rezlo can project dark energy, for mainly ranged offense and burst damage. Using dark energy quickly depletes Rezlo's energy compared to dark matter as it creates pure destructive magic. It can be channeled to a variety of effects as an absence of light, a solid, gaseous and/or liquid substance that can be shaped/manifested in various ways. Rezlo can also transfer dark energy throughout his body, further amplifying his speed. Abilities '''Indomitable Willpower: '''Rezlo has unnaturally strong willpower, enabling him to be immune to ''all forms of temptation including Subordination Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Control and Subliminal Seduction. Through his will, Rezlo can face great physical pain, psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are stacked against him, possibly up to the brink of death and pushing himself past his own limitations. His morals, sense of justice, past experience, and his friend's safety drives Rezlo to accomplish nearly impossible feats. '''Expert Combatant: '''Through countless violent encounters, Rezlo is greatly experienced with most forms of fighting; from fists and improvised weapons to various swords and daggers although currently he uses magic as his main arsenal. He has fought many opponents who utilize different styles and techniques, merely approaching Rezlo without a strategy is certain defeat. He spent nearly a year training, further increasing his fighting skills and has shown easily defeating a Imperial captain and his squad with martial arts alone. '''Skilled Baker: '''Has adept knowledge in preparing pastry, especially bread. Rezlo typically finishes before the deadline for delivering bread to his customers and receives satisfied ratings. Techniques Skeleton Form * '''Skill-a-ton Spine Break: '''Latches on to the opponent's back and continuously penetrates them with his bony fingers. Rezlo first uses this when fighting a giant spider. * '''Skill-a-ton Skull-Butt: '''Grabs and pulls an opponent's head, bashing them into Rezlo's thick skull. * '''Skill-a-ton Hollow Assault: '''Rezlo uses two swords to rapidly batter his opponent, giving them no time to think. * '''Skill-a-ton Rib Cage: '''Focuses straight sword swings, piercing the opponent's torso. Flesher Form * '''Shishkebob: While on fire, Rezlo grabs his opponent to force burning. * '''Pizza Party: '''Rezlo uses his dagger to slice around him at fast speeds. * '''Pork Chop: '''Rezlo winds up a heavy swing with his dagger, which is capable of cutting a normal human in half. * '''Drum Stick: '''Rezlo grabs the opponents leg and slams them onto the ground. * '''Meatball Strike: '''Rezlo drops from higher ground and cradles into a ball, knocking down the opponent below. * '''Tenderloin: '''Rezlo stabs his opponent then kicks them backward. * '''Double Dipper: '''Coats his dagger with his saliva to paralyze opponents. * '''Thriller Mode: '''Enhances speed by utilizing a small percentage of dark energy. * '''Horror Mode: '''Enhances speed and strength by utilizing both dark energy and dark matter. Revenant Form * '''Dark Claw: '''Uses dark matter to enable his arm to mimic a large, long claw. Rezlo's most used technique for striking and grappling. * '''Dark Claw Assault: '''Uses both arms to rapidly strike his opponent. * '''Dusk Hammer: '''Utilizing dark matter, Rezlo forms a hammer and smashes his opponent. * '''Void Spear: '''Creates a large black spear capable of piercing almost anythin * '''Black Flail: '''Creates a large flail capable of puncturing through hordes of enemies. * '''Raven Mode: '''Coats himself in dark matter, resembling a large raven hybrid, granting flight. * '''Spider Mode: '''Creates four dark arms from Rezlo's back, capable of dexterous offensive abilities. * '''Gorilla Mode: '''Coats himself in dark matter, resembling a large gorilla hybrid, granting enormous strength. * '''Panther Mode: '''Coats himself in dark matter, resembling a large panther hybrid, granting speed, strength, and agility. * '''Blackshot: '''Fires a small black sphere from his finger tip. * '''Black Hole: '''Uses dark energy to create a ball on his palm, quickly expands into a large explosion. * '''Super Black Hole: '''Uses dark energy to project a massive ball capable of destroying a wide range of land. * '''Shadow Step: '''Uses his body to fully mimic dark energy, granting unprecedented speed. * '''Dusk Cannon: '''Fires a gigantic beam of dark energy from both his palms, destroying everything in its path. Attributes Category:Elementists Category:Adventurers Category:Rogues Category:Leaders Category:Males Category:Pioneers